


Dusts of the Void

by Eclipsephoenix



Category: Mutant Chronicles (Roleplaying Game), Warzone - Fandom, doomtrooper
Genre: Dieselpunk, F/M, Horror, Romance, War, doomtrooper - Freeform, megacorporation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsephoenix/pseuds/Eclipsephoenix
Summary: A team of four Doomtroopers from Imperial, Capitol, Mishima and Bauhaus in order to find out what has happened to an Imperial asteroid base which has gone dark. Is one of the other corporations behind this? or is the Dark legion making a move?





	Dusts of the Void

Gunfire echoed around, his armour felt heavy as he tried to stand. His vision was blurred as he tried to stand but could only drag himself to the nearest rock. Grabbing his helmet, he pulled the skull shaped mask off and looked down to see a bullet in his thigh.

“Shit,” he muttered with a smile as he pulled out a small medi-pack and sprayed the wound.

A cool soothing but painful feeling shot through him as the spray worked its magic. it only took a few seconds to heal him allowing him to look over the rock. He cursed at what he saw. Cybertronic’s military forces were moving up slowly. Chasseurs, the main foot soldiers of the corporation, moved up slowly and carefully allowing them a measure of intimidation against the Capatolian forces. The eradicators that were in front were causing the most problems as their magma weapons and rockets took out the majority of the orca’s and leviathans.

Airborne infantry was on their way, that much he knew. But when where they getting here? That was the big question. The soldier looked down at his M50 assault rifle, he cracked a small smile. If hr was going to go out, he would go out in a blaze of glory. Standing up he activated his jetpack and jumped into action against the machine forces of cybertronic.

OOOO 1 week later.

General Alex Mercer looked out of the window at the Martian city of San Dorado. The capitol city of Capitol. The Megacorporation had a long history here and so it will remain that way. The green clad officer just watched as cars and people went by doing their own business while news broadcasts sounded. Movie news, war news, what’s happening in the solar system and all with a capitol spin on things. It was propaganda yes, but all of the Megacorps did it so it was nothing new in these turbulent times.

Behind him the door opened and a soldier wearing a deep red dress uniform. The uniform of a Martian banshee. As he walked in the man saluted to the general.

“Sargent Major Leon Johnson reporting sir!” he said in a disciplined tone.  

The general turned and smiled at the Sargent. “Ahh Sargent, please take a seat,” he said indicating to and open chair in front of his desk.

The Banshee nodded and took the seat as did the general. “I have been looking over your record, 6 years of active service, qualified Orca pilot, purple shark pilot, around several medals for bravery and heroism. All high marks form commanding officers and squad commanders,” the general said reading off a file with Leon’s name on it.

Leon felt his entire life was being read back to him. It was amusing to say the least, but it was also quite creepy. Soon the general finished and looked up at him with a slight curl on his face.

“What is wrong with you?” he asked making Leon double back.

“Sir?” he asked confused.

“You have an almost spotless record, a rare occurrence in this man’s army. So, I ask again what’s wrong with you?”

“Probably because I’m good at taking orders sir,” he responded.

“Taking or interpreting?” the general inquired rising his brow. “Many of the officers you had complained about you taking orders, you don’t follow them literally but instead interpreted them to mean something else yet still carry them out. Sounds like someone I can use,”

“Sir,”

“I’m sending you to the Cartel, the Droomtroopers are in need of your skills,”

Leon blinked for a few moments and nodded. “Yes sir,”

OOOOO

Inside the walls of one of the Mishima’s dojo’s a master and an apprentice stood circling each other, waiting for the first one to move. Katakana’s at the ready as the two circled each other. Students around them on their knees waiting for the first strike as well. The air was thick with anticipation about what was going to happen next. The student in this case, Yuri Nakamoto, a fine tiger dragon soldier ready for any action that needed to be taken.

Her master watched as she moved across the gravel of the dojo watching for her move. Bare feet on the rocks, water in their ears, the smell of the mercurian air filled their lungs. The master was then the first to move in with a swing from the left. The student moved with reflexes of a cat by spinning and bringing her own sword down on the master who blocked it allowing Yuri to kick him in the gut.

He staggered back a few feet before she came in with another attack. An overhead swing came down but the master moved to block it only for the student to deliver a kick to the side and striked the master on the arm.

“Point, Yuri,” said a man in a black gi. “Winner Yuri Nakamoto!” he declared as Yuri and the master bowed after sheathing their swords.

The two turned and bowed towards the temple before kneeling down. “Yuri Nakamoto you have fought as an honourable warrior, and we bow to you,” the man in the black gi said and bowed. “You shall join the Doomtoopers along with all the students here, death before dishonour,”

“Death before dishonour for the glory of Mishima,” the others then said.

OOOOO

The jungles of venus where hot and humid, the air was think with alien bugs and animals as they flew and moved around. Capitol forces moved across the dense jungle with APC’s behind them moving supplies to a nearby base. A tempting target as any, as the troops moved carefully trying not to make as much noise trying to move fast but quietly. They only had light infantry to move the supplies quickly.

Kilian Landauer and his ranger team watched from afar ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Their rifles where ready as was their mines which they would detonate soon. They just needed a few more steps. The lead light infantryman then took the step allowing Kilian a smile as he detonated the mines. The convoy went up allowing Kilian and his rangers to move up with speed and take out the remaining soldiers. But as they moved up the orca stood and began to fire at them.

Venusian rangers were no strangers to Capitol machines and they knew how to take them down. The squads split and the two who had rocket launchers fired at the legs of the walker. One missed while the other hit causing to fall to its side. But that still meant it’s autocannon was still working. Thankfully it had a limited arc of fire.

Another rocket from one of the launchers hit it taking it out thus allowing Kilian and his team to ‘liberate’ Capitol’s supplies. As the teams moved up to secure the resources one of the soldiers came up to Kilian.

“Sir, orders from higher up,” you are being transferred to the Droomtroopers when we get back to base,”

“Ve’ll looks like I have a nev mission,” he said with a smile.

OOOOO

Leena Fox awoke slowly in the bed of Bauhausian lord as he slept. Now was the perfect time to strike she realised. Reaching over to her dress she pulled out a syringe and injected it into his arm with ease and little care about what was going to happen. Inside the lord the poison flowed through his veins and acted fast causing a heart attack before being absorbed by the body itself. It was like it was never there in the first place.

She then threw the syringe out of the window before screaming her lungs out. Two members of the security burst in, they grabbed her dress and ushered her out of the room while a doctor came in fast.

“Vhat happened?” one of them asked.

“I don’t knov,” she said crying, “I just voke up and he vas dead,”

The man nodded while the other went to check on what was happening. He came back a few moments later.

“He died of a heart attack, we will put him to rest,” he said. “You may leave,”

Leena nodded as she pulled the dress on and walked out crying as she did. Only when he was well away from the mansion she stopped and headed to her next dead drop. As she walked down the street another woman waked up to her, this one had raven black hair and silky-smooth skin. As she approached she mouthed something.

‘For Imperial we stand,’ she mouthed.

Another Grey Ghost, but why.

“Yes,” Leena said trying to be casual.

“Report back to HQ, you are going to be a Doomtrooper,” she said as the two walked past each other not saying another word to each other.


End file.
